Assembly of components of a workpiece to be joined by generally manual methods, such as by bolting with threaded fasteners, can be difficult if the work environment is located beyond the manual reach of a worker. In particular, where a number of fasteners are to be installed at an angle to the line of sight, drilling the holes for the fasteners and torquing the fasteners may be challenging. In addition, as the number of fasteners to be installed increases, keeping track of which work locations have been drilled, which drilled holes have been inspected, and which installed fasteners have been torqued becomes more difficult.